


never give up hope

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Iron Man is presumed dead





	never give up hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The last Steve sees of Tony is Iron Man getting shot out of the sky. There are different resolution close-ups of him falling, the armor scattering across a wide area. There's one picture that suggests a body rushing towards the ground. Chances of survival: slim.

He holds it together in a room full of Avengers. He wants to rush over to Oregon.

But more bad news.

Radiation.

Without armor Tony couldn't have survived.

He tries not to lose hope.

He goes home to take a shower.

There, leaning against his door: Tony.

"Sorry," he says. "Didn't want to scare you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). The Steve/Tony drabbles I wrote for this exchange have a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/175967490004/stevetony-drabbles) in case you want to share it and also a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614458.html).


End file.
